This invention relates generally to devices and methods for rapidly transferring samples to analytical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of focused acoustics to eject fluid as droplets from a larger volume.
In life science research and clinical diagnostics, there is a need to manipulate and analyze minute quantities of sample materials. Analyzing the constituents of a fluid sample may require the sample to be dispersed into a spray of small droplets or loaded in a predetermined quantity. Often, a combination of a nebulizer and a spray chamber is used in sample introduction, wherein the nebulizer produces the spray of droplets, and the droplets are then forced through a spray chamber and sorted. Such droplets may be produced through a number of methods, such as those that employ ultrasonic energy and/or use a nebulizing gas. However, such nebulizers provide little control over the distribution of droplet size and no meaningful control over the trajectory of the droplets. As a result, the yield of droplets having an appropriate size and trajectory is low. In addition, the analyte molecule may be adsorbed in the nebulizer, and large droplets may condense on the walls of the spray chamber. As a result, the combination suffers from low analyte transport efficiency and high sample consumption.
An alternate method of fluid delivery is surface wetting, but this method is often a source of sample waste. For example, capillaries having a small interior channel for fluid transport are often employed in sample fluid handling by submerging their tips into a pool of sample. In order to provide sufficient mechanical strength for handling, such capillaries must have a large wall thickness as compared to the interior channel diameter. Since any wetting of the exterior capillary surface results in sample waste, the high wall thickness/channel diameter ratio exacerbates sample waste. In addition, the sample pool has a minimum required volume driven not by the sample introduced into the capillary but rather by the need to immerse the large exterior dimension of the capillary. As a result, the sample volume required for capillary submersion may be more than an order of magnitude larger than the sample volume transferred into the capillary. Moreover, if more than one sample is introduced into a capillary, the previously immersed portions of the capillary surface must be washed between sample transfers in order to eliminate cross contamination. Cross contamination in the context of mass spectrometry results in a memory effect wherein spurious signals from a previous sample compromises data interpretation. In order to eliminate the memory effect, then, increased processing time is required to accommodate the washings between sample introductions.
Acoustic droplet ejection, a form of nozzle-less fluid ejection, provides a method to introduce fluid samples into analytical devices without cross contamination as acoustic energy can move the liquid and not require a solid surface such as a capillary or nozzle for the fluid transfer. For example, directing focused acoustic radiation near the surface of the fluid sample in a reservoir generates a single droplet with a trajectory towards the inlet to an analytic device. Additional droplets can be generated by repeating the process of directing the acoustic radiation, and additionally ensuring that focus is maintained at the surface of the fluid, as the height of the fluid surface changes in the reservoir in response to its depletion. This can be achieved by translating the focus of the acoustic radiation in order to track the height of the fluid surface, for example by moving the entire acoustic radiation generator, typically a piezoelectric transducer, in response to the depletion of the fluid. Droplet size is very consistent as the sample reservoir is drained, and this can be to depths as low as a few droplet diameters. Since the droplet is formed by the momentum transferred to the fluid by the focused acoustic radiation, the trajectory of the droplet generally follows the direction of the acoustic beam and the dimension of the droplet is largely determined by the focal spot size which depends on the acoustic wavelength, F-number in the sample fluid, and hydrodynamics of droplet breakup.
In contrast to the focused acoustic ejection of a controlled, single droplet, there are higher energy density methods, like atomization and nebulization that can generate a multiplicity of droplets with less deterministic trajectory and diameters typically far smaller than the focused beam size. Often these methods operate near cavitation energy densities, and they can even intentionally be substantially out of focus or in some cases operate with planar acoustics (piezo generators with no lensing). This method can be seen in misters (suitable for humidification of rooms) which use a piezoelectric transducer directed at a liquid surface, whose height is maintained at a predetermined level by an inverted bottle feeder. This configuration requires a substantial amount of material to maintain the fluid path and cannot be easily switched from one fluid to another. In nebulizers specifically adapted for switching between fluids, the fluid flows through the interior bore of a hollow needle and onto a planar diaphragm at which focused acoustic radiation is directed. The fluid forms a film, much of which will be nebulized by pulses applied to a planar diaphragm. The method does not nebulize all the fluid (only a maximum of 30%) so the remaining un-nebulized fluid must be removed to prepare the surface for the next fluid and minimize cross-contamination. This method also requires an empirical determination of the acoustic power required for nebulization of the fluid.
Focused acoustic devices have been employed for sample loading by directing a burst of focused acoustic radiation at a focal point near the surface of the fluid sample in order to form a single droplet whose size is comparable to the size of the acoustic wavelength of the sound energy in the burst. Each subsequent burst of focused acoustic radiation creates a single, similarly sized droplet, provided the relative focus can be maintained as the fluid is ejected from the sample.
“High-throughput” methods for mass spectrometry loading that combine aspiration from microplates and desalting with mass spectrometry loading offer speed advantages over manual methods, but they are limited to moving fluids by aspiration and time constraints of valving. Sample-to-sample times remain on the order of a second or longer.
There is growing interest in the analytical research and clinical diagnostics for high-throughput mass spectrometry (HTMS). HTMS is severely hampered by the lack of easily automated sample preparation and loading, the need to conserve sample, the need to eliminate cross contamination, the inability to go directly from one container (a microplate well) into the analytical device, and the inability to generate droplets of the appropriate size.